


The gotham au that nobody asked for

by nevergoingdown



Category: Gotham (TV), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gotham City - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 03:16:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14844617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevergoingdown/pseuds/nevergoingdown
Summary: Just a lil gotham au that i dont know if i will finish. I got bored and did this.





	The gotham au that nobody asked for

A little Gotham au with Harry as Edward Nygma, Louis as Oswald Cobblepot and Liam as Jim Gordon.  
\---  
The first time Harry sees him, his heart stops.

He was small and walked with a limp, casually scanning the police department as if looking for someone. The policemen notices the small man but they entirely ignored him because of the ruckus infront of them.

Detective Liam Payne is bound by Officer Grimshaw, struggling to get out of his grip. 

"You are under arrest for the murder of Louis Tomlinson"

There were rumors of Officer Payne shooting a snitch for crime lord Don Azoff but Harry paid no attention to it. After all they were rumors and Officer Payne was the last man he would have thought to commit a murder. Officer Payne was a good man. 

"I did not shoot Tomlinson" Payne grits through his teeth. "I lied. Horan" he looks at his partner Detective Horan who just shook his head. "Of course you didnt, partner". Horan says with an act of innocence. 

Another officer grabs ahold of Horan whose eyes widen in surprise. " You are also under arrest. An accomplice for the murder. We have a witness who saw you at the docks taunting an injured Tomlinson".

The small man Harry had his eyes on tapped his cane on the wodden floor, loudly, until all eyes were on him. For such a small man, he commanded a presence of power, he looked like someone who could rule a city. 

Detective Horan gasps in shock and looks back at Payne. If Don Azoff knows that the snitch is still alive, he and Payne would be hunted for life.

"Hello, Im Louis Tomlinson but you can all call me Penguin".  
\---

Harry has heard of the man the people called "The Penguin". There were hushed whispers in Gotham of a little umbrella boy starting a gang war in order to climb on top of the hierarchy of the underworld.

Even if the Penguin was small in stature, he was sharp and charismatic and knew the right thing to do everytime he finds himself in a predicament. 

Harry idolizes the man, so in awe of man's climb to the top of the criminal underworld. 

The Penguin is now the King of Gotham.

So the next time he sees Louis enter the Police department, he wanted to make a lasting impression.

Harry has on his lab coat as he exits the forensics room and adjusts his glasses until he sees Louis near the entrance. Just like the first time he saw him.

Louis walks with a limp, something his former boss caused when he was beaten with a broken chair. It never healed right and now he is forever burdened with it. 

Harry discreetly follows Louis around the department as if they are the only two in the room. He sees Louis sneer as he stops in front of Payne's desk. 

"Im sorry, who are you?" Louis says exasperated at the man who was following him. 

"Harry. Styles. Forensics dept" Harry answers with a dimpled smile stepping into Louis' personal space.

"What do you want" the small man asks, twiddling the little enevelop in his hands.

" What I want, the poor need. The rich want and if you eat it you'll die" Harry says smiling. He always had a knack for riddles. No one in the department actually liked his riddles so Harry always feel so alone. He hoped Louis liked them. 

Louis scoffs. "Are you asking me a riddle?".

"The answer is nothing" Harry blurts out the answer with a wide grin on his face. 

"Look friend, Im looking for Officer Payne. I dont need your stupid riddles" Louis says, a delicate hand pushing Harry away. " And you are standing too close".

Harry looks at their shoes almost touching. "Did you know that male emperor penguins balance their egg on their feet" he says and Louis just shakes his head. 

"Look, I dont care about anything you say so prance along, friend". Louis says with a sigh. He turns around and sees Officer Payne exiting one of the rooms. 

Harry sees Louis' face lit up. A lttle jealousy grumbles in the pit of his stomach as he watches Louis limp across the room to Officer Payne. 

"Will do" Harry answers but Louis' attention is already on Payne's.

He watches them curiously. Payne with an annoyed look on his face as Louis, all smiles gives him the small envelope, an invitation perhaps. 

Payne just shook his head and the smile of Louis' face drops. 

Harry could hear Louis' voice waver. "Please consider my invitation, old friend" Louis says with a soft smile before he exits the police department. 

Harry watches Payne rip the envelop in half.


End file.
